


Kitten

by M_TheCat



Category: Jrock, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_TheCat/pseuds/M_TheCat
Summary: Flick.Twitch.Flick.Twitch.God, cat ears are so cute.





	Kitten

_ Flick.  _

_ Twitch. _

_ Flick. _

_ Twitch. _

_ Flick. _

_ Twitch. _

_ Flickflickflickflickflick. _

_ Twitchtwitchtwitchtwitchtwitch.  _

  


Kamijo couldn’t stop touching that damned ear. It had been an accident at first, a wayward finger accidentally hitting one of his feline boyfriend’s ears, but the cute little twitch that it gave in response had been just so  _ adorable _ . 

  


He couldn’t stop. Hizaki hadn’t woken up yet, but he was approaching dangerous territory. Another idle flick at his princesses tufted ear, another cute twitch, as if to drive off some wayward bug. 

  


A slight stir beneath him, the motion of a tail, the extension of legs…

  


_ Oh shit. _

  


“Kamijo?”


End file.
